Interviews, essays and articles
vinceThis page serves as a compendium of interviews with China Miéville, reviews of his books, and articles and scholarly essays about his work. For now, essays by Miéville himself will also be included on this page Text interviews Interviews are sorted chronologically (and divided into years to break up the list). Date unknown *Kaveney, R., 'Weird Science', Amazon.co.uk, link. *Littleton, T., 'Material Horror', Amazon.com, link. GmnVCLG GmnVCLG 2001 *Chouinard, G., 'An Interview with China Miéville', Infinity Plus, 2001, link. *Soyka, D., 'China Miéville is King at erasing the boundaries between fantasy and SF', Sci Fi Weekly, September 10 2001, link. *Morgan, C., 'Interview: China Miéville', Strange Horizons, October 1 2001, link. 2002 *Berlyne, J., 'An interview with China Miéville', SFRevu, January 29 2002, link. *Skarka, G.M., 'Industry Insights: From The Industry Side', RPGnet, April 24 2002, link. *Hunt, S., 'The China Syndrome', SF Crowsnest, October 2002, link. *Bradford, K., 'China Miéville - City Animal', The Fortean Bureau, December 2002, link. *Grant, G.J., 'The Future of British Fiction is Getting Weirder', IndieBound, 2002, link. 2003 *Gevers, N., 'Cities Near, Cities Far', Infinity Plus, 2003, link. *Marshall, R., 'The Road to Perdido', 3am Magazine, February 2003, link. *Bould, M., 'Appropriate Means', New Politics, Vol. 9, No. 3, Summer 2003, link. *Gordon, J., 'Reveling in Genre', Science Fiction Studies, Vol. 30, Part 3, November 2003, link. 2004 *Kozma, A., 'China Mieville : RevolutionSF Interview', RevolutionSF, September 14 2004, link. *'The China Mieville Interview!', SFFChronicles.co.uk, October 1 2004, link. *Templeton, T., 'This much I know', The Observer, November 28 2004, link. 2005 *Anders, L., 'Interview with China Miéville', The Believer, April 2005, link. *Pistelli, J. and van Worden, A., 'A truly monstrous thing to do'/'That alienation from the everyday'/'Anti-trilogy', Long Sunday, July 2005, part 1, part 2, part 3. 2006 2007 *'Das große Forums - Interview mit China Miéville', Bas-Lag.com January 2007, link - scroll halfway down for English version. *Farrell, H., 'On "The Road"', Crooked Timber, January 22 2007, link. *'Interview with China Mieville', SFFWorld.com, February 13 2007, link. *Rosenberg, S., 'Going Under: China Mieville', Express Night Out, February 20 2007, link. *Pauli, M., 'I'm a fantasy geek', Guardian.co.uk, April 24 2007, link. 2008 *Barcia, J., 'Interview - China Miéville', Post-Weird Thoughts, July 17 2008, link. *Haynes, S., 'Serious Fantastication: acclaimed novelist China Miéville in interview with Steve Haynes', Horizon Review, Issue 1, September 2008, link. Audio interviews and lectures These interviews are sorted reliance first capital chronologically. *The Agony Column Audio Interview, July 29 2004 - link. *Fast Forward interview, September 2004 - link - scroll down to Sep '04 (for video version, see the Video interviews section below). *The Agony Column Audio Interview, February 28 2007 - link. *The Bat Segundo Show #105, April 9 2007 - link. Lectures given by China Miéville *'Blockbusters And Boy Wizards', 2003 - link. *'Marxism And Monsters', 2005 - part 1, part 2, part 3. Video interviews These interviews are sorted chronologically. *Fast Forward interview, September 2004 - link (for audio version, see the Audio interviews section above). *Your Mom's Basement interviews author China Miéville (from NY Comicon 2007) - part 1, part 2. Book reviews Reviews are sorted first by book, then by reviewer surname. ''King Rat'' ''Perdido Street Station'' *Review by David Horwich for Strange Horizons, link. *Review by David Soyka for SF Site, link. ''The Scar'' ''Iron Council'' *Review by Matthew Cheney, link. *Review by Gerald Jonas for The New York Times, link. *Review by Lawrence Osborn for Infinity Plus, link. *Review by Stephen Palmer for Infinity Plus, link. *Review by Adam Roberts for Infinity Plus, link. ''Looking For Jake'' *Review by Gerald Jonas for The New York Times, link. ''Un Lun Dun'' *Review by Courtney Ferguson for The Portland Mercury, link. *Review by Andrew Leonard for Salon.com, link. *Review by Laura Miller for Salon.com, link. *Review by Andi Shechter for January Magazine, link. Articles and blog posts Articles are sorted chronologically. *Holbo, J., 'Oo, that wicked watercraeft!', Crooked Timber, July 29 2004, link. *Farrell, H., 'More Miéville', Crooked Timber, August 2 2004, link. *Holland, J., 'Weird fiction, writing methods, and radio plays', Raw Light, December 6 2007, link. Essays *Farrell, H., 'Fantasy Remade: China Miéville's New Crobuzon Novels', n+1, March 6 2006, link. Discussing Iron Council Contents: *Introduction by Henry Farrell *John Holbo, We Shall Rise to the Challenge of Their Appointment to Life for That Single Moment: An Essay on China Miéville *Belle Waring, New Crobuzon: If You Can Make Re-Make It There! (You’ll Make It Anywhere) *Matthew Cheney, Balancing Traditions: The Pulp Origins, Muddled Moralities, and Anxious Audiences of China Miéville’s Aesthetic Revolution *Henry Farrell, An Argument in Time *Miriam Elizabeth Burstein, Undoing Messiahs *John Quiggin, Remaking the Past (and Future) *China Miéville, With One Bound We Are Free: Pulp, Fantasy and Revolution Links: HTML, PDF. Articles by China Miéville *Miéville, C., 'On World Building', Runagate Rampant, 2001. *Miéville, C., 'Beyond the Tolkienesque Fairyland We Know', Borders, 2001, link. *Miéville, C., 'Fifty fantasy & science fiction works that socialists should read', Fantastic Metropolis, January 23 2002, link. *Miéville, C., 'What do we want? Agitprop!', Guardian.co.uk, April 30 2007, link. *Miéville, C., 'Why the Na'vi Are Making Me Blue', The Wall Street Journal, January 13, 2010,link *halloween contacts *teeth whitening at home *Chetan Kapur *Thyromine Reviews Category:Works of China Miéville